


Gamzee: Cry.

by HonkingHonkFriend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Kurloz dies, War, idk - Freeform, may be a chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkingHonkFriend/pseuds/HonkingHonkFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gamzee what the motherfuck are you doing calling me at this ass-crack time?" Kurloz growled through face-cam.<br/>"I miss you," Gamzee whispered, trying to keep their voice steady and face calm.<br/>"Gamzee if you heard a fucking noise I can't help, I'm not home remember?" Kurloz asked, only to be answered by Gamzee loudly wailing Kurloz's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamzee: Cry.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Radioactive_Synesthesia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Radioactive_Synesthesia).



It's been about two months since Gamzee, Feferi, or their dad saw Kurloz or Meenah, which was unsurprising, what with their jobs being those of high sections in the military.

The night prior to being woken up, Gamzee was having a hard night, to say the least. None of his older siblings were home, Meenah and Kurloz had been stationed somewhere in Messiahs know where, Feferi was on camp somewhere in the Northern Territory, and dad had to go on some important business trip. Which inevitably left Gamzee alone to watch the house, not that anyone worried, if something happened to Gamzee, Mr. Vantas would come and check on them, what with him being business associates with Mr. Makara, and Gamzee being best friends with Karkat.  
Yet Gamzee was upset, needing some form of emotional support from their family, called Kurloz at fuck-o-clock (aka 3 am) in the morning.

… … … Pick up.  
"Gamzee what the motherfuck are you doing calling me at this ass-crack time?" Kurloz growled through face-cam.  
"I miss you," Gamzee whispered, trying to keep their voice steady and face calm.  
"Gamzee if you heard a fucking noise I can't help, I'm not home remember?" Kurloz asked, only to be answered by Gamzee loudly wailing Kurloz's name. "Shit! Calm down!" Kurloz said as his younger sibling continued to wail through the phone. Kurloz told Gamzee to get a hoodie that was in his wardrobe and to wear that, seeing as Kurloz wore it all the time, it would be like he was hugging Gamzee.  
The call went on until about sunrise, which was when Kurloz demanded Gamzee to get some fucking sleep. Gamzee obliged, hugging the phone as if they could hug him, they said their 'good nights' and 'I love you's before hanging up. Gamzee continued to hug their phone as they fell asleep, at least having an easier sleep now.

After a couple of hours, a knock at the door woke Gamzee, closely followed by several doorbell rings. That's the thing that got Gamzee to get up at 9:30. Gamzee sits up from their bed, hugging Kurloz's hoodie that they'd put back on after their dad had forcibly removed it from them. God did that hoodie help Gamzee sleep well at night. Especially since the fact that by now it had been at least three weeks Gamzee had last talked to Kurloz.

Stepping on the cold wooden floorboards to the front door, Gamzee stopped and turned on the heater. Stupid winter for making Australians need the weather to be over 19 and under 25 to be perfectly warm.  
Not too much longer of wandering around the house, and there was a knock at the door. Upon opening the door, Gamzee was met with Meenah. The hell was she doing here? Being completely tired still they just mumbled a 'morning' to their sister.  
"Hey sis," they mumble, holding onto the door as to not fall out of sleepiness.  
"Gamzee, is dad home?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady.  
"No, dad's at work, so's Feferi and Kurloz, why aren't you over doing your motherfuckin' military thingy?"  
"Despite being sergeant, I also have the unforgiving job as the… well the death messenger. And during my years of service I never thought I'd have to come here to bring bad news," Meenah sniffled with a stifled laugh as she began to wipe her eyes. "Gamzee, Kurloz… Kurloz…" Meenah took a breath before holding out some files to her youngest sibling. "We can't find Kurloz anywhere, he hasn't answered any calls from us and no one's managed to track any of his signals." Meenah sighed, giving Gamzee a hug. "I'm sorry, Gamz." She continued, Gamzee hugged her back. Tightly. After about twenty minutes of hugging and Gamzee sobbing Meenah let go, kissing their head. "Gamzee call your little friend, he'll help you relax, I have to get back to base. I love you, buddy." Meenah said, giving Gamzee another kiss and tight hug before going to her car and pulled out of the driveway, then drove off.

Gamzee stood there, sobbing at the door for what seemed like forever before closing the door and tried to recompose themselves. Maybe Meenah and her co-horts just called him when he had no reception. Gamzee fumbled around their pockets before snatching out their phone and instantly calling Kurloz, face time again, that way if someone was happening they could take screen shots as well as vocal evidence to Meenah. Kurloz had to be ok. He HAD to be. Gamzee wiped their face, almost giving up until Kurloz finally answered. It took a few moments before the screen completely loaded.

Kurloz was laying on the ground, and he was bleeding. Almost immediately Gamzee took a couple of screen shots. "Kurloz?!" Was basically Gamzee's immediate reaction to seeing their older brother. The older sibling smiled through the screen to Gamzee, who was obviously about to cry again.  
"Y'know… I'm so glad… I got to see your f… face again… not that I'd… ever forget… impossible…" Kurloz started, then coughed at the end of his sentence.  
"K-Kurloz don't, don't say that. You're gonna be okay!" Gamzee said, their voice in a completely pitiful state. It was obvious Kurloz wasn't listening though.  
"But seeing you… again… it doesn't hurt… almost nice…" he smiled at Gamzee again, blood dripping from his mouth.  
"Kurloz,"  
"I love you… Gamzee. I love you… with more light… more than thousands of suns…" Kurloz whispered something incomprehensible before his phone dropped to face upwards to the sky.  
"Kurloz… Kurloz stop playing… Kurloz, Kurloz!!" Gamzee screeched, praying to the Messiahs that Kurloz was ok, even if evidence showed that he wasn't ok. He wasn't going to come back.

Gamzee held their phone closely, unable to hang up from the call as they moved to text Karkat. It was… understandable. Well Karkat couldn't read it completely but he knew Gamzee needed him.

Two hours later and Karkat was at Gamzee's house. The door was unlocked by the Italian, who quickly searched the house for Gamzee.  
Not that it was hard, Gamzee's sobs were heard loud and clearly from the front door. Soon enough, Karkat found Gamzee huddled on the floor of their bedroom. He sat down and hugged them close, shushing them as they continued to wail and sob against Karkat.

"He-he-he-" Gamzee stuttered and hiccuped, their face wet with tears and snot. Karkat got a tissue from his pocket and wiped Gamzee's face.  
"Shhh, sh sh shh… it's okay Gamzee, just let it out…" Karkat said calmly and quietly, hugging Gamzee closer, only to gain a vice grip around himself.  
"He said he'd be careful-" Gamzee managed to get out before wailing again.

Gamzee continued to wail and cry as they fell asleep, even then they continued to sniffle. Karkat pulled out his phone and called his dad, telling him that he would stay with Gamzee. At least until their family came home.  
Their Messiahs knew they'd need it.


End file.
